


too much but not enough

by lucidwetdreams (lucidnightmares)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Just Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Nicknames, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Naegi Makoto, but like minor, gay people can be real....... just this once, im bad at writing smut, it is two in the morning, mostly vanilla, not... really graphic but yknow, this is. just porn. its literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidwetdreams
Summary: Togami breathes, heavy, desperate, for either more or for less, he is unsure.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	too much but not enough

Togami breathes, heavy, desperate, for either more or for less, he is unsure. But Naegi continues, letting out small grunts with every thrust.

The taller man lacks any other words, repeating his name like a prayer, “Makoto, god, Makoto, M-Makoto-” with every bit of air he has left, letting out groans and whimpers and noises that he’d find appalling if he weren’t in this apparent daze, twitching and gasping, clutching the sheets like his life depended on it.

The brunette mumbles out praises in between noises of his own, some bordering on gibberish, but each and every word and each and every snap of his hips sends the blond further into his state, being called pretty and beautiful and amazing and so good, and he twitches, his mouth agape, wordlessly begging for Naegi to give him more, unable to form any coherent sentence.

Togami’s grip on the sheets tightens, letting out small whines and bucking his hips downward into the bed, wanting, needing. The shorter male’s thrusts stutter, and his grip on the affluent progeny’s hips tighten, and he lets out a noise that even if they tried, neither could be able to describe other than perhaps a growl.

“P-Please-” The blond whimpers, needy, “Please,” He repeats, his voice broken and small, but audible, and Naegi feels heat build in his own stomach at the noises he’s hearing.

“Cum for me, Byak.”

And just like that, he comes undone, clenching the bed linen and letting out an octave below a scream, panting and gasping for air, and the brunette follows soon, pulling out of the other man and collapsing onto his back.

The shorter male whispers out sweet nothings, the taller letting out small sobs, his entire body aching with a want for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut like.... EVER. so. you know.


End file.
